Liquid crystal display devices which have higher performance have been developed as their uses expand. Particularly, the display modes, such as MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) mode, IPS (In-Plane-Switching) mode and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode which have wide viewing angle characteristics, have been developed, and the display quality of the liquid crystal display devices have considerably improved.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel held in a casing. The liquid crystal panel usually includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer held between these substrates. In the liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal layer is enclosed between the substrates by a seal material which is provided so as to surround the liquid crystal layer. The seal material used is, for example, a UV (ultraviolet ray) curable resin material.
Known examples of the method for providing the liquid crystal layer between the substrates include vacuum injection and ODF (One Drop Fill) methods.
In the vacuum injection method, firstly, a seal material is provided in an annular arrangement at the perimeter of one of the substrates. This substrate is combined with the other substrate, whereby a vacant cell is produced. Then, a liquid crystal material is injected into the vacant cell according to a vacuum differential pressure method. Lastly, an inlet is sealed off, whereby a liquid crystal panel is obtained.
In the ODF method, a seal material is provided in an annular arrangement at the perimeter of one of the substrates, and a liquid crystal material is dropped in a region surrounded by the seal material. Thereafter, the substrate to which the liquid crystal material has thus been provided is combined with the other substrate, whereby a liquid crystal panel is obtained.